Inkjet printing systems that include two or more print carriages align the print carriages with one another to prevent print defects from occurring when printing an image onto a print medium. The process of aligning the print carriages may be affected by environmental changes inside printing systems such as increases in temperature and humidity. The environmental changes may be caused by the application of heat to dry ink applied to a print medium. It would be desirable to prevent print defects from occurring as a result of environmental changes in a printing system.